Raven Lord
See also: Raven Lord quotations The Raven Lord is the ruler of Raven Court and its associated realms.2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 Background The Raven Lord is one of the oldest and most powerful beings within the Nexus,Heroes of the Storm, Deckard quotations having watched the battles waged in it for thousands of years.Rise of the Raven Lord He comes from a magical bloodline, which he passed on to his daughter.2018-11-09, BlizzCon 2018 Heroes of the Storm Interview (Orphea) | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 He has conquered and destroyed numerous realms.2018-11-04, Heroes of the Storm BlizzCon 2018 Interview: Matthew Cooper and Kristoffer Barcarse. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-13 He controls his realm's "merciless" sun,2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 He has been challenged by numerous would-be usurpers, but until recently, all fell before him.Heroes of the Storm, Towers of Doom Amused by the tribute brought forward by heroes in Cursed Hollow, he will curse their opposing side.2014-01-31, Heroes of the Storm with Day9 and Dustin Browder (Full Game Cast). YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-11 The Raven Lord came into conflict with the Grave Keeper for control of the Towers of Doom, seeking to annex the city into his own territory. He demanded that heroes aid him in this endeavor.2015-11-06, NEW BATTLEGROUND: TOWERS OF DOOM. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-16 He was later driven out of the Haunted Mines by the Grave Keeper, who took the mines as his own domain.2016-12-14, HEROES OF THE STORM PATCH NOTES — DECEMBER 14, 2016. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-01 Rise of the Raven Lord The Raven Lord began to consort with the Dark Nexus, which prompted his daughter to abandon him.2018-11-02, Orphea Spotlight. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 He unleashed the beasts of the Dark Nexus to fight for him and to capture the Towers of Doom. After subduing the Grave Keeper, Spectral Wyrm Alexstrasza pledged herself to his services.2018-09-27, Heroes of the Storm Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2018-09-30 Echoes of Alterac The Raven Lord manipulated the Horde to fight for him and to capture the Alterac Pass. Fall of Kings Crest The Raven Lord sent his armies of conquer Kings Crest, led by his most sinister generals.2018-09-17, Heroes of the Storm: Fall of King’s Crest. YouTube, accessed on 2018-09-20 The realm was burnt to the ground. Reunion After his conquest of King's Crest, the Raven Lord returned to his tower. Outside, he was confronted by his daughter, Orphea, who was less than reciprocal to her father after his genocide, and even less willing to return to the tower with him. The two came to blows, and while he declared himself to be beyond Orphea's powers of "dead magic," she managed to strike his singularity. In the midst of battle, they engaged in telepathic communication, the Raven Lord explaining that there had to be order, that without it, everything would be lost. He disappeared back to his tower, his daughter declaring that she would never stop fighting him.2018-11-02, Heir of Raven Court: Heroes of the Storm BlizzCon 2018 Hero Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-11 Development As of February 2014, Blizzard Entertainment was still fleshing out the lore for the Raven Lord. Images File:Raven Lord.jpg|Concept art File:Rise of the raven lord.png|The Raven Lord in Rise of the Raven Lord File:CursedHollow.jpg|A statue of the Raven Lord References Category:NPCs Category:Human